One Kiss Later
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Summary: The kiss they shared in the car was only supposed to be so they could get one up on the cool guy with the hot girlfriend. It was just part of the game... Jessie is confused as to why that kiss was better than any Wilma has given him.


**One Kiss Later**

**Summary: **The kiss they shared in the car was only supposed to be so they could get one up on the cool guy with the hot girlfriend. It was just part of the game... Jessie is confused as to why that kiss was better than any Wilma has given him.

**AN: So I know that I haven't posted anything in a while but I got bored and didn't want to study so I decided to write a quick one shot : )**

**I was searching for this pairing and I just could not find any more than two stories... that was terrible. Jessie and Chester are so cute together... how could you not want to write slash about them? ... that probably sounded funnier in my head. Anyway - there will be fooling around, between two guys, in this story.**

" " – **talking**

' ' – **thinking**

**Enjoy : )**

Jessie touched his fingertips to his lips for the hundredth time in two minutes as he sped down the main street in the new convertible that Chester and he had picked up some time in the haze that was last night. Something was wrong. He couldn't get the feel or taste of the blonde out of his mouth and it wasn't in a bad way? Jessie had never kissed a guy before, he'd always thought that it would've been strange and, what was the point if you didn't have hoo-hoos pressed against you when you kissed?

This just hadn't felt as strange as it should've.

"Maybe it's because we're friends." He muttered softly to himself, his lips moving over his fingers as he spoke.

Chester looked over at his best friend and wondered why the happy go lucky brunette had suddenly become so quiet "What's wrong?" He asked, green eyes big and worried for his friend... Jessie blushed.

"I thought that kissing you would be weird." Said brunette admitted shyly, deliberately focusing on the road and consciously took his fingers away from his lips.

The blonde laughed at his friend's strangeness and, when he opened his eyes, they had pulled up outside their house. Chester was confused "Why are we home?" He asked "Don't we need to find out what happened to the transgender stripper's money?"

"Yeah." Jessie replied as he turned off the car and put it into neutral "But I want some more pudding and you know that I can't concentrate on find things if I'm hungry." He climbed out and Chester jumped over the door, a happy smile on his face at the mention of food.

"Hey, do you think that there'll be any pizza left?"

There had not been any pizza but a lot more of the pudding was gone before the two fell back onto the couch, not able to take another bite of the sugary goodness. Chester looked as relaxed as ever, Jessie – on the other hand – was feeling antsy. He couldn't seem to sit still, especially watching his best friend's pink tongue peek out to lick spilled chocolate off of his lips.

The blonde moaned happily and the sound only made matters worse "That was amazing." He sighed contentedly "Dude, you always have the best ideas."

"Wanna try another idea I have?" the brunette's mouth asked without the consent of his brain.

"Sure." Chester smiled "What did you have in mind, dude?"

"I..." Jessie started then couldn't find it in himself to continue "Don't laugh at me alright? I... I want to kiss you again." Chester's cheeks instantly turned pink and Jessie couldn't help but think that it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen "Come on dude. Just once."

The blonde scratched his head "I don't know man." He murmured shyly "The twins are already pissed at us for being sucky boyfriends... I think it'll only make it worse if they find out that we kissed each other."

"That's not what your nod said in the car." Jessie pointed out gently.

Chester's cheeks ran a shade darker and he looked up at the brunette through long lashes with that kicked puppy dog look that seemed to get him anything he wanted "Alright but... but just once. Shibby?"

"Sweet." Jessie smiled and he would have to detangle the mass of happy feelings that rose in his chest, at the agreement, later.

Jessie reached out and gently pushed his friend onto his back. Chester pulled his legs onto the couch and shifted around until the lumpy cushions were comfortably moulded to his body shape before he looked back up at the brunette. Jessie helped Chester to get comfortable before putting his knees between his friend's and lying down on top of him. The blonde's heart jumped and his breath hitched at the contact.

Jessie grinned, and suddenly pressed his fingers into the blonde's sides. Chester squealed with laughter as his best friend found all his ticklish spots and exploited them mercilessly "Jessie!" the blonde gasped breathlessly "Stop... dude..." There was no way to get away, the brunette's bigger body had him pinned "Haha... can't... breathe! No... that tickles... stop!" By the time Jessie finally did stop, Chester was pink faced and breathless. His chest heaved in heavy pants and giggles still escaped him "Why... why would you... do... that?" the blonde asked breathily but the smile on his face didn't diminish in the least as his best friend crossed his arms over the blonde's chest and rested his chin on the fold.

"You looked scared." Jessie said simply, a smile pulling at his lips from hearing his friend laugh. Chester had always had an infectious laugh "I want you to be happy." The smile faltered when Jessie realised that he'd just done something horrible "If... if you really don't want me to kiss you again, just... say so and I won't." He said ashamedly "I didn't mean to force you to do something you don't want to."

Chester's smile never faltered for a second as he reached up to touch his friend's cheek "You never force me to do things, dude. Your ideas are fun and that's why I go with them. Let's just try?" he shrugged as though it were nothing "It's just one kiss."

Jessie breathed out a sigh of relief that his friend wasn't going to take the out he'd offered. Chester was such a special person to him, he didn't ever want to lose him "Yeah... you ready, then?"

Chester nodded and Jessie took a deep breath before he softly touched his lips to the blonde's. Chester's eyes closed softly and he pressed back... Jessie couldn't believe how soft his friend's lips were. They'd been soft in the car, sure, but they were like... extra soft now – maybe it was the pudding.

He lowered himself to his elbows, forearms framing the blonde's head and cautiously swiped his tongue over the soft lips... Mmm they tasted like pudding. Jessie wasn't prepared for the playful swipe that Chester reciprocated with and gasped – Suddenly – Jessie felt himself getting hard as his friend's tongue plunged into his mouth. The brunette wrestled the slippery muscle and smirked into the kiss when he'd won. He followed its retreat into the blonde's mouth and plundered the warm cavern greedily. He just couldn't seem to get enough of the taste and the feel of his friend but the need to breathe was becoming urgent and he was finally forced to pull away.

Chester's eyes cracked open at the retreat to see his friend hovering above him. Chocolate brown hair falling around his face and pupils wide with lust, his lips were pink and parted just a little and the blush that covered his cheeks was adorable. Chester felt the air in his lungs catch as he felt his entire body surge with lust at the picture of the man above him 'Wow... Jessie's beautiful.'

"How... how was that?" the brunette whispered.

"Another." The demand was barely out before Chester's fingers curled into Jessie's hair and pulled the brunette down for another amazing kiss. There was no battle this time, Chester submitted easily and kept his hands firmly in his friend's hair while the brunette's huge hands travelled down his side and over his tracksuit clad thigh. Jessie couldn't get enough. He was greedy for everything the blonde beneath him had to offer... he'd never wanted anything so much in his life. He hooked his fingers into the hem of the blue t-shirt and pulled it up.

They laughed when it got caught in the jacket and the kiss broke again. They both laughed as things fell out of the pockets and bounced on the floor – a rubix-cube, a set of keys and a few hundred dollar bills. Jessie reached down and put everything on the coffee table while Chester finally got the shirt over his head but now his arms were stuck. They could only laugh harder and a sense of calm like no other settled over the brunette. Somehow, Jessie had secretly known what kissing Chester would be like. It would be like everything they ever did. It would be fun and sweet and easy. That was the best part about their relationship. Jessie never had one boring moment with the blonde and, at the end of the day, Jessie loved him.

'Maybe...' he thought as he sat back so that the blonde could struggle with the shirt 'Maybe I just love him a little more than I thought.' A tug on the bottom of his own shirt brought Jessie out of his wondering and he looked down to see Chester sitting up and smiling at him. Jessie smiled back and let the blonde slip the jacket off of his shoulders before lifting his arms so that the red shirt could be pulled over his head. Chester's green eyes drank in the sight of Jessie's six pack and the blonde's thighs trembled.

Oh yes, Jessie felt that as Chester's thighs squeezed on either side of his own. He pushed the blonde back onto his back and shifted forward hard.

Chester keened and his hips arched as Jessie's hips ground against his "Du... Je...Jessie!" he moaned and the sound of his name in that tone sent a bolt of lust straight to the brunette's cock. He planted his arms firmly on either side of the blonde's waist and he ground forward again. Chester mewled and grabbed hold of the brunette's forearms even as his ankles hooked into the small of Jessie's back. He didn't understand how this could feel so wonderful "Jessie! Goo...so good." He whimpered because he felt like he had to let his friend know. Had to let Jessie know how good he made him feel.

The brunette lunged forward with a growl and captured the blonde's lips. The kiss was more forceful but still just as good as the first two. Jessie couldn't explain the surge of possessiveness that went through him at the blonde's words but he never wanted anyone to see his friend like this except for himself. He thrust harder and harder until he couldn't take in anymore and pulled away again, leaving the blonde breathless and whining at the loss.

Jessie looked deep into the pleasure filled green eyes and, slowly, his hand ran down Chester's quivering stomach and into his pants. Jessie knew that he could get used to the way that a shiver ran the length of his friend's body every time he did something that the blonde liked. Pulling out Chester's dick, Jessie fished out his own and held both leaking members in one hand before he started to stroke. Just like his height, Chester was a bit smaller than Jessie but the brunette didn't mind. They still felt perfect together.

Chester pressed up harder into the warm hand and reached out for his lover because he was sure that that's what Jessie was to him now. The pleasure was building and heat coiled tightly in his abdomen and Chester knew exactly what would tip him over. He threaded his fingers into the chocolate locks and pulled Jessie's head down until they were barely a hair's breadth away from each other. He was all ready to kiss the brunette again when Jessie suddenly slipped and one of his fingers brushed lightly over Chester's hole. The blonde's arms tightened as his entire body lit up and the scream died on his lips as he came hard.

Jessie resumed his stroking but knew that his mistake had caused his friend to cum like that. His smirk was almost predatory as he looked down at the blonde, voice broken on a scream and every muscle tense as a bow as semen shot onto his stomach. Jessie leaned down, rutting harder to finish off when the blonde suddenly twisted his fingers still in his hair and held him still while he dominated his mouth. Jessie moaned into the hot cavern as the taste of pudding and something distinctively Chester played on his taste buds. His muscles trembled as he shot his load and collapsed on top of his friend but he didn't stop kissing him, couldn't stop kissing him.

"Chester, I think I love you." Jessie whispered in between kisses.

The blonde laughed and happily kissed back "I know you love me, dude. We're best friends."

"I want us to be more than that. I like, love-love you."

Chester felt his chest constrict... Jessie felt it too. The brunette suddenly realised what he'd said and wanted to smack himself. How could he have said that? Now Chester was going to hate him...

"If we are going to be boyfriends..." the blonde said slowly and Jessie's heart raced faster than it ever had in his life "We have to break up with the twins first." The brunette backed away a little and there was conviction in those green eyes "I can't share my heart between two people." The blonde said firmly and it was the most serious Jessie had ever seen his friend "And I won't have half of the heart of the person who... is in love with me but... has a... girlfriend somewhere... but has me too... I'm confused."

Jessie smiled fondly at his friend and felt his chest warm up "We'll break up with the twins tomorrow." He said softly and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead as he tucked them both back in. Chester nodded and giggled at the kiss. They shifted until Chester was against the back of the couch and Jessie was on his back.

The blonde tucked himself into the brunette's side and laid his head on his chest "I love you, Jessie." He whispered and kissed the brunette's cheek one last time before drifting off to sleep.

Jessie watched the blonde sleep until he started to snore softly, the vibration in his chest lulling the brunette to lala land where he dreamed that the rubix-cube on the coffee table was glowing.

**AN: This was originally written as a one-shot but, if people like it I'll probably continue it into a multi chapter story. Reviews would be sweet, dudes ;)**

**Also, please don't think that I'm ignoring my fabulous readers (puppy dog face) I have like 26 stories that I'm working on simultaneously I just need the inspiration to finish them.**

**Love you guys (blows kisses)**

**Until the next bout of inspiration**

**Anne Hunter**


End file.
